La persona que te gusta
by Cuma
Summary: Tsukishima Kei ya sabía cuál era su tipo de persona, o mas bien, quién. No encontraba absolutamente a ninguna otra persona atractiva y lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. Lo sabía perfectamente desde la escuela primaria: estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Yamaguchi Tadashi. Pero no podía hacer nada, a Yamaguchi siempre le habían gustado las chicas y nunca se preocupó en ocultarlo.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Nos vemos mañana Yamaguchi!-Gritó Hinata a la salida.

El pelirrojo agitaba la mano animadamente y sonrió cuando Yamaguchi le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Mañana?- Preguntó el rubio mientras seguían caminado. Intentó que sonara como la pregunta más casual del universo, pero lo único que deseaba saber era porque su mejor amigo vería a otra persona un día que normalmente ellos pasaban juntos.

Porque sí, Tsukishima Kei, muy dentro de él, sentía cosas que jamás admitiría frente a los demás.

-¡Ah! – Aunque Yamaguchi ni siquiera lo notaba. - Yachi nos pidió a Hinata y a mí acompañarla a comprar un regalo.

-Ya veo. -Respondió con tranquilidad. Aunque aquello no lo dejaba del todo convencido. – ¿Significa que no te veré mañana?

-Nada de eso. - Sonrió. - Eso será en la mañana, en la tarde estaré libre para ir a tu casa como siempre.

-Hmmm.

-A menos que quieras ir con nosotros. - Sonrió aún más. – Sería increíble…

-Paso. – Respondió terminantemente.

No le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con el cabeza caliente de Hinata, y aunque Yachi no le desagradaba del todo, prefería evitar a toda costa convivir más de lo necesario con alguien que tenía ataques de pánico cada 5 segundos y que gritaba como histérica cuando esto sucedía.

-Hinata seguro invitará a Kageyama. – Murmuró el pecoso. – Ellos estarán juntos y tendré que quedarme sólo con Yachi…

-¿Eso es malo? – Ambos caminaban hombro a hombro en dirección a sus casas.

-Uhm. -Meditó. - Supongo que no.

Ambos guardaron silencio. No era muy distinto a lo usual. Yamaguchi se encargaba de mantener la buena atmosfera hablando la mayor parte del tiempo, con ese tono de voz tan alegre e inocente que lograba levantar los ánimos a cualquiera. En cambio, Tsukishima sólo respondía con oraciones cortas o monosílabos, a fin de que Yamaguchi no se desanimara con lo que podría parecer indiferencia.

Parecía que por cada cierta cantidad de oraciones dichas por el pecoso, sólo necesitaba una reacción del rubio para estar feliz y mantener el buen ambiente entre ambos.

Distinto a cuando estaban en la habitación de alguno de ellos a solas, donde Tsukishima se sentía cómodo y podía hablar con más libertad, casi con la misma cantidad de oraciones que Yamaguchi e incluso reían por tonterías. Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba más aquel otro ambiente, dónde podía ser como era y sentirse seguro.

-Pffff. – A veces se detestaba. Como Daichi había dicho alguna vez, tenía problemas de personalidad.

-Uhmm… Tsukki. – Llamó su atención atreviéndose a iniciar una nueva conversación. - ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Tsukishima lo miró de reojo.

-Creo que si hubiera alguien lo sabrías…

-Eso pensé. - Rio encantadoramente llenando los oídos del otro. - Tienes razón… Además, son cosas que no se ocultan a los mejores amigos ¿No es así?

-¡Ah! ¿Si? - Bromeó en respuesta. – Creo que nunca te dije la razón por la que esa chica en la escuela media que nos seguía a todos lados ¿la recuerdas?

Yamaguchi se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué? -Tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Pero Tsukki soltó una carcajada.

-Es broma. - Siguió riendo.

Yamaguchi suspiró aliviado.

-¿Sería tan malo? – La reacción del pecoso le había parecido bastante curiosa.

-Uhm… No. – Después de unos segundos añadió. – Pero me sorprendería que salieras con alguien sin que yo me diera cuenta… Significaría que no te conozco del todo.

-Bueno, eso responde a tu pregunta de antes.

-Supongo. – Sonrió. – Será raro para mí cuando me digas que alguien te gusta… Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu tipo de chica ¿hay alguien a quien encuentres atractiva?

Tsukishima fingió que pensaba profundamente en la respuesta, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Él ya sabía cuál era su tipo… o más bien, quién. No encontraba absolutamente a ninguna otra persona atractiva y había aceptado hacía un buen tiempo que le gustaba. Lo sabía perfectamente desde la escuela primaria -aunque se rindió a esos sentimientos un poco después. Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Pero no podía hacer nada. A Yamaguchi siempre le habían gustado las chicas y nunca se preocupó en ocultarlo. Para recordárselo, sólo necesitaba ver como sonreía como bobo -con el resto de los chicos- cuando Kiyoko hacía algo que les parecía lindo o la manera en que en ocasiones veía a Yachi disimuladamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y dolía, pero sabía sobrellevarlo. No podía hacer nada al respecto. A veces sólo se quedaba mirando al techo de su habitación a oscuras imaginando cómo sería el ser correspondido y a veces, muy a veces, estos sentimientos terminaban por abrumarlo y le hacían sentir miserable, estúpido y patético. Quería arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir. Quería ser el pedazo de mierda que era con otras personas para que Yamaguchi se alejara por sí mismo -porque sí él lo intentara por su cuenta, jamás podría- y con esa resolución en mente se dormía casi al borde del llanto, por la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

Pero siempre al día siguiente, al primer "Tsukki" y al ver esa encantadora sonrisa, se rendía. No podría ni quería hacerlo llorar. Quería cuidarlo y protegerlo. Quería pasar todos los días de su vida velando por esas hermosas pecas que adornaban su rostro.

Patético.

Yamaguchi, simplemente no lo veía de esa forma. Y cualquiera podría pensar lo opuesto. Si alguien le preguntara al resto de los Karasuno quien de los dos estaba profundamente enamorado del otro dirían que obviamente Yamaguchi. Con sus incesantes "¡Tsukki!", con la forma en la que siempre andaba alrededor de él, con las hermosas sonrisas que le dedicaba ¡con sólo ver como sus ojos lo miraban! Cualquiera lo creería.

Pero él sabía la verdad. Yamaguchi era un ser tan puro que no se daba cuenta de sus acciones hacia él. No se daba cuenta de cómo despertaban en él sentimientos de frustración.

-¿Tsukki? – Yamaguchi estaba parado frente a él. – ¡Hey, Tsukki!

Tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba parado.

-Ah, si. - Dijo regresándole la mirada.

-¿Eso significa que si hay alguien a quien encuentres atractiva? -Sonrió volviendo a su sitio junto a su amigo para continuar caminando. - Cielos, Tsukki, te fuiste completamente.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? – El pecoso tembló ligeramente. - ¿M-Me encuentras atractivo?

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-Me refiero si hay alguien que te guste…

-¡AH! ¡Claro! L-Lo siento. - Esa había sido una mala jugada de su mente.

Tsukishima rio. No se estaba burlando, pero encontraba aquello bastante divertido e interesante.

-Quiero decir, es obvio con la manera en la que miras a Yachi…- Se aventuró a decir aunque segundos después se arrepintió.

-¿Y-Yachi? – Dijo con un poco de pánico. - ¿Tan obvio soy?

Aquello fue como un puñal directo al corazón de Tsukki y sus ánimos recién restaurados se desvanecieron.

-¡Por supuesto! -Respondió todavía sin saber porque aun cuando algo le dolía seguía hablando como si nada.- Y creo que no deberías dejar pasar más tiempo y decírselo.

Estúpido.

Todo lo que decía no correspondía en absoluto a lo que pensaba. Le hacía sentir tan estúpido el verse intentando hacerse el fuerte, cómo si aquello no fuera a destrozarlo. Si Yamaguchi se le declarara a la chica y esta decía que sí, moriría. No estaba listo para aquello.

-No lo sé…- Murmuró jugando con sus manos, nervioso.- ¿Estaría bien?

Se había detenido y Tsukishima tuvo que darse media vuelta para verlo de frente.

-¿Por qué no estaría bien?- Podía pensar en cientos de razones por las que no estaría bien, pero todas ellas tenían que ver sólo con él mismo.

-Pues… Por ejemplo ahora, no caminaríamos a casa juntos todos los días.- Miraba al suelo.- No pasaríamos los fines de semana juntos, tendría que dividir mi tiempo entre ambos…

-Yamaguchi…- No sabía a qué quería llegar su amigo.- No puedo evitar que tengas novia sólo para mantenerte egoístamente a mi lado.

El menor no decía nada.

-He aceptado mi destino de odiar a la humanidad y morir sólo. -Intentó bromear, cómo sólo podía hacer con él.- Y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo...

-¿No son los amigos para eso? - Yamaguchi levantó la mirada, para él no era ningún broma.- Quizá estaremos solos pero juntos ¿no?

Tsukishima rio. Yamaguchi era el mejor. Era la persona más pura y adorable del mundo.

\- No puedes evitar tener novia sólo para seguir siendo mi mejor amigo. -guardó silencio y después añadió.- Siempre vas a serlo…

Ambos se miraban intentando descifrar al otro.

-¿Está bien entonces?

-Por supuesto… No es como si necesitaras pedirme permiso ¿sabes?

-Lo sé… Pero me gustan las cosas tal como están…

-No te presiones Yamaguchi.- Acarició la mejilla de su amigo, casi por reflejo.- Nada debe cambiar si no quieres que así sea… Pero, quiero que hagas lo que te hace feliz a ti sin preocuparte por mi ¿está bien?

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Tsukki.- Sonrió apartando la mano sobre su rostro.- Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

Tsukishima suspiró. Esa clase de gestos del pecoso eran los que lo desalentaban cuando sentía que podía tener algún avance. Y es que Yamaguchi simplemente no se daba cuenta de esos vagos intentos suyos. Fingiendo estar fastidiado se dio la vuelta.

-No quiero que sigas forzándome a actuar así.- Gruñó. – Si ese era tu plan, lo has logrado. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada.

-¡Me descubriste!

Ambos siguieron caminando uno junto al otro.

-Akiteru una vez me dijo que yo soy lo más cercano a lo que tendrás como novia.- Seguía riendo cuando llegaron a casa del rubio.

-Akiteru es un idiota.

-¿Tú crees? – Se detuvo frente a Tsukishima para despedirse.- Yo creo que es genial.

Tsukki lo miraba extrañado.

-No me molestaría en absoluto.- Rio poniendo las manos en los hombros de su amigo.- Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin aviso, sin algo que pudiera preparar al rubio para aquello, se inclinó dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Tsukishima estaba rojo, inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ya-Yamaguchi...

El susodicho sonrió y se alejó un poco.

-¡Te veré mañana!

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo dejando a Tsukishima apenas procesando sus palabras. Con la llave en la mano y la mochila resbalando por su hombro.

Sentía su cara arder y su cuerpo no respondía. Pero tampoco quería pasar más tiempo parado ahí como un idiota, así que se apresuró a entrar. Fue directo a su habitación y recargándose contra la puerta se quitó los lentes, cubrió sus ojos con su mano, avergonzado de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Se sentía ridículamente feliz y eso le molestaba.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ;_; pero sigo viva! Había estado algo ocupada pero al fin les traigo un fic de dos capitulos que espero disfruten!**

 **He leído un par de DJs con esta temática y en una traducción incluso pusieron una frase muy similar al titulo xD juro que es coincidencia! Al menos con el segundo fic xD quizá el primero mi cerebro lo bloqueó y me hiso creer que era una buena idea para fic… Pero bueno, ya estaba el fic a medio cocer, no lo iba a abandonar!**

 **Reviews, Favs y Follows son agradecidos! Me hacen saber que hay gente que le gusta este fic *-***

 ***Corazones * Corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

Era sábado en la mañana y la costumbre le había hecho levantarse temprano, pero sólo para dar vueltas en la cama sin poder relajarse. Su mente estaba demasiado inquieta como para volver a dormir.

Alcanzó el teléfono que permanecía en la mesita de noche y vio la hora, 10:54 am. Debieron haber pasado un par de horas en las que no hacía nada más que pensar en su mejor amigo.

Yamaguchi en esos momentos debía estar de compras con ese trio. Le dolió el estómago al pensar en el pecoso junto a la rubia, ya que seguramente Kageyama y Hinata se habrían ido a correr por ahí.

Pero no tenía caso pensar en ello. Yamaguchi había dicho que no se le confesaría la chica, aunque aquello no le hacía sentir seguro sobre si tenía sentimientos por ella o no… Y además estaba el hecho de que ayer le había besado en la mejilla, aquello definitivamente debía significar algo ¿o era sólo su imaginación?

Cubrió su cara con una almohada, la noche anterior tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en ello y su cabeza le dolía.

Estaba a nada de rendirse e ir a tomar un baño de agua fría cuando sintió su celular vibrar a su lado con una llamada entrante. Era Yachi.

-¿Hola?-Era bastante inusual que la rubia le llamara. Su piel se erizó al pensar en que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado a Yamaguchi.

-Ah, hola Tsukishima.- Saludó nerviosa la chica.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Yamaguchi…? -Quiso preguntar la razón por la que la llamada la hacía ella y no su amigo, si es que estaban juntos.

-Es eso lo que quería preguntarte, él no ha llegado y no contesta los mensajes ni llamadas… por eso quería saber si tu sabías algo…

-No sé nada…

-Oh… Es que es tan raro en él… Bueno, si sabes algo avísame por favor.

-Claro.

En cuanto colgó marcó al teléfono de su amigo, justo como la chica había dicho, ni siquiera entró la llamada.

Se levantó de la cama y con rapidez se alistó. Tomó las llaves de la mesita y salió de casa.

-Demonios.- Murmuraba mientras corría en dirección a casa de su amigo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ayer no le había enviado mensaje de que había llegado a casa y él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y teorías que ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle nada.

Llegó a la entrada y tocó la puerta intentando no sonar tan agresivo. No hubo respuesta así que volvió a tocar con más fuerza. Nada aún.

-Demonios.- Repitió aún más frustrado dando un golpe.

Miró alrededor buscando algo que le diera una señal de alguna actividad inusual.

-¡Ya voy! -Escuchó desde el interior.

-¿Yamaguchi?- Gritó contra la puerta justo al momento que esta se abría.

-¿T-Tsukki?-Era el mismo pecoso que le había hecho preocupar.-¿Pasó algo?

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y preocupación.

-Eso mismo quiero preguntar yo.

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?

Tsukki suspiró, aliviado.

-Yachi me llamó para preguntarme sobre ti… No contestabas y no aparecías por ningún lado ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

Yamaguchi sonrió avergonzado.

-Yo… me quedé dormido y mi celular se descargó en la noche, como no me dio tiempo de cargarlo simplemente iba a buscarlos en la plaza donde quedamos de vernos…

Tsukki gruñó.

-¿Por qué no me enviaste mensaje ayer?

-¿A-Ayer?

-Agradecería que no contestaras con otra pregunta.- Respondió con fastidio.

-Cielos Tsukki ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

Con un empujoncito lo quitó de su camino y cerró la puerta.

-¡Es por que…!- En realidad tampoco sabía porque estaba tan molesto.

-Si tanto te molesta que salga con Yachi y Hinata deberías decirlo.- Dijo caminando y pasando de largo a su amigo.- Y si no, por lo menos aceptar cuando te invito también.

Se detuvo unos pasos más adelante dejando a Tsukki con la boca abierta.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- Le indicó para que se apresurara.

Tsukishima gruñó y caminó hacia él.

-No estoy molesto.- Dijo de la nada.- Estaba realmente preocupado.

-Si, claro.- Rio Yamaguchi y ambos caminaron juntos.

-No has respondido por qué no me enviaste mensaje ayer.

-Uhmm…- Era como si intentará cambiar de tema.- ¿Por qué no me enviaste mensaje tú?

El rubio se quedó callado y Yamaguchi le miró acusadoramente.

-Como sea… -Intentó cortar el tema.

-No.- Dijo Tadashi deteniéndose y haciendo que Tsukki le imitara.- No es "cómo sea" ¿por qué no me enviaste mensaje ayer?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que si yo no hago el esfuerzo de hablarte no me vas a hablar?

-¿Qué es todo esto Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi hiso una expresión molesta y siguió caminando.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?

Todo era tan confuso, Yamaguchi nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

-Estoy molesto porque apareces en mi puerta golpeándola, exigiendo respuestas de algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver contigo y después me reclamas porque no te hablé cuando yo debería reclamarte que no me hablaste tú tampoco.

-¿Estás molesto porque tu amiga me hiso preocupar por ti al grado de correr a tu casa porque tú no contestabas el teléfono?

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio y el otro podía ver la frustración en sus ojos.

-A veces no entiendo tus celos Tsukki.- Dijo finalmente suspirando.

-¿Qué? -Aquello de verdad le había tomado por sorpresa, sintió su rostro calentarse en lo que seguramente era un rubor intenso.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa. El rubio tardó menos de un segundo darse cuenta de que sus reflejos le habían traicionado.

-Así que si es eso…-Murmuró Yamaguchi.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? -Gruñó Tsukishima, molesto.

Sin decir nada más cambió de dirección para volver a su casa.

-Espera Tsukki.- El pecoso iba detrás de él.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo y con Yamaguchi. Estaba molesto con el mundo entero y con la vida que le hiso enamorarse de su mejor amigo heterosexual.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- Se detuvo frente a su casa.

-¿Tsukki?

El rubio se dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente haciéndole temblar ligeramente.

-Desde siempre… supongo.- Respondió Yamaguchi bajando la mirada.

-Y decidiste ignorarlo…

-¿Qué más podía hacer?

Tsukishima sonrió irónicamente.

-Tienes razón… -Aquello le dolía demasiado.- ¿Así que por eso decidiste jugar conmigo?

-Yo no…- El pecoso levantó la mirada.- Yo no jugaría con algo así…

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente, como si intentaran adelantarse a la respuesta del otro.

-Lo siento Yamaguchi.- Kei sólo quería huir en ese momento, se sentía avergonzado y le dolía el pecho.- Creo que no podemos seguir hablando…

Pensar que su amigo supo todo el tiempo de sus sentimientos y prefirió ignorarlos. Ahora todos esos "Tsukki" parecían una broma de mal gusto, todas esas sonrisas y el orgullo que mostraba de ser su amigo no eran más que una burla.

Tenía que alejarse de él, sentía su orgullo destrozarse.

-No Tsukki… -Respondió con desesperación en voz, aunque intentaba mantenerse tranquilo.- Yo… ¡Por eso decidí ignorar todo esto! Prefería hacer como que nada pasaba para seguir siendo amigos…

-Bueno, ya no tienes que fingir nada…

-Lo siento Tsukki…-Se limpió los ojos que habían empezado a llorar sin su permiso.- Quisiera que esto jamás hubiera pasado...

-No es tu culpa Yamaguchi.- Suspiró. También sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y debía alejarse antes de hacerlo frente a su amigo.

-Si lo es…

-¿Por qué?- Rio irónicamente.- ¿Por ser estúpidamente adorable?

Yamaguchi levantó la mirada.

-No es tu culpa que me haya enamorado de ti Yamaguchi…- Continuó Tsukishima.

El pecoso abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Un temblor recorrió su columna vertebral y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para no gritar.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo tan bajo que el otro apenas le escuchó.

-Basta Yamaguchi…- No estaba de humor para continuar con aquella platica.

El menor caminó con paso decidido hasta el rubio, quien tuvo que retroceder ante esa imagen.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- Repitió tomándolo del rostro y obligándole a verle.

Pocas veces Yamaguchi le parecía tan imponente y aunque normalmente le sacaba una sonrisa verlo así -retándolo de alguna manera con valentía, en ese momento no estaba seguro de que sentía.

-¿Por qué quieres volver a escucharlo? ¿No es suficiente una vez para…?

-¡Tsukki! -Gritó molesto y el otro le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, algo intimidado.

Entonces bajó la mirada.

-No es tu culpa que yo me haya enamorado de ti, Yamaguchi.- Sintió su rostro arder.

El pecoso sonrió, pero seguía llorando. Con torpeza pegó su frente a la del otro y aunque resultó algo más violento de lo que quería, ninguno se quejó.

-Yo soy…-Dijo hipado.- Yo soy quien está enamorado de ti.

Tsukishima lo apartó y le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo soy quien ha estado enamorado de ti desde siempre.- Se limpió los ojos.- Pensé que ayer había sido bastante obvio, pero no pude evitarlo después de que tú me tocaste de esa forma… Yo pensé que te molestaban mis sentimientos…

-¿Qué…? -Repitió el rubio todavía sin asimilar las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Que te amo Tsukki! ¡No podemos ser tan idiotas los dos!

Tsukishima tembló nervioso, algo tan impropio de él. Tomó aire y sujetó a Yamaguchi de la muñeca, llevándolo hacia adentro de la casa. Sin detenerse subieron las escaleras y cuando entraron en su habitación, cerró la puerta, aprisionando a su amigo contra la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Dijo por tercera vez, sin creer del todo en la confesión de Yamaguchi.

-O si…-Murmuró Yamaguchi.- ¿O si es posible que ambos seamos tan idiotas?

El pecoso no hiso ningún movimiento para apartarlo. Sólo sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Tsukki, atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

-Siempre pensé que yo era el único que sentía esto.- Dijo con la cabeza contra el hombro del más alto.- Pensé que tendría que quedarme callado toda la vida…

Tsukishima sentía al otro abrazarle, pero por alguna razón se resistía a responder al gesto, estaba tan confundido que no podía creerlo, algo dentro de él todavía pensaba que era una broma cruel.

-Yamaguchi…- Murmuró levantando sus manos, todavía indeciso entre abrazarlo de vuelta o apartarlo.

El susodicho fue quien se apartó y le miró como nunca con esos ojos aceituna, cristalinos por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas largas, y un tono rojizo que acentuaba las pecas de su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa, tan brillante y sincera. La sonrisa que más amaba en el mundo.

No podía seguir dudando. No ante esa imagen tan perfecta.

Le abrazó, perdiéndose entre los brazos del otro. Y entonces, ahí seguro, se permitió llorar.

Le abrazaba tan fuerte que el otro pensó que quería fundirse con él -por supuesto que eso no le molestaba-. Tadashi al sentirlo sollozar sonrió conmovido. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan vulnerable. Le abrazó de vuelta y acarició sus cabellos rubios.

-Tsukki, mi Tsukki.- Susurró amorosamente y el otro le estrechó aun más.-Te amo.

Hundía su rostro en el cuello de Tadashi, no quería que el moreno lo viera así, en shock, llorando y sonrojado, tan poco genial. Pero no sabía cómo detener ese torrente de emociones que en esos momentos le atacaba.

No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo con esos sentimientos dentro de él, intentando esconderlos desesperadamente, para que quizá algún día desaparecieran. Y siempre habían sido correspondidos. Y lo peor, el otro sufría de la misma manera, en silencio.

Presionó al moreno contra su cuerpo.

-Tadashi.- Intentaba no sonar desesperado, pero era imposible.- ¿Es esto real?

El chico sonrió más, seguía dándole muestras de cariño, intentando calmar su ansiedad.

-Creo que soy yo el que debería preguntarlo…

-No tienes idea de cuánto… pensé que tú jamás… -No podía terminar ni siquiera una oración coherentemente.

-Oh, claro que si la tengo…-Yamaguchi sonreía y lloraba de felicidad.-Tsukki…

Le llamó apartándolo y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas sin poder describir lo adorable que se veía.

Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, algo explotó dentro de ellos.

Tsukki no podía contenerse más, con desesperación tomó a Tadashi por los hombros, mentiría si hubiera dicho que jamás fantaseó con besar al pecoso de aquella manera, y aunque había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, ninguna se comparaba con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Se separaron después de que aquel beso inocente se convertía en uno más ansioso y húmedo, convencidos de que si seguían no podrían detenerse.

Aunque no querrían hacerlo de cualquier forma, sólo el sentido común de ambos les decía que no era el momento. Todavía estaban asimilando el hecho de que quizá ambos no eran más un par de idiotas, por ignorar lo obvio desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Entonces…-Murmuró Yamaguchi con su frente contra la del rubio.- Supongo que debo preguntarte si… uhmm… ¿Quieres s-salir conmigo?

Tsukishima sonrió, ni en sus sueños más descabellados habría imaginado que el tímido pecoso le pidiera salir.

-Creo que podría morir de felicidad justo ahora…

-No lo hagas.- Sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente.- Porque todavía no me has respondido, Tsukki, no puedes dejarme así…

-Si quiero.- Respondió dándole un beso en la frente.- Si quiero salir contigo…

Ni siquiera había terminado aquella frase cuando sintió las manos del menor sujetar sus mejillas para atraerle a un nuevo beso.

-¿Cómo pudimos ser tan idiotas Tsukki?

-Lo siento mucho…

-¡No! No es tu culpa.- Sonrió acariciando las mejillas del mayor.- Ahora todo está bien ¿verdad?

Tsukki tomó la mano del pecoso entre las suyas y también sonrió. Era la sonrisa más sincera que Yamaguchi había visto en años.

-Ya no estaremos solos pero juntos ¿no? Sólo juntos…

-Juntos…-Repitió Tadashi sonriendo.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Lo siento! Pasaron unas cuantas cosas que me impidieron actualizar cuando quería!**

 **El siguiente cap es un extra *corazones***


	3. Extra

-Siempre pensé que te gustaban las chicas.- Dijo Tsukishima recostado a su lado.- Por eso jamás intenté siquiera decir algo.

-Bueno, si.- Respondió nervioso jugando con la mano del rubio.- Hay chicas que encuentro lindas y me es inevitable darme cuenta. También me pasa con algunos chicos…

-Uhm…- No estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir aquello.

-Pero Tsukki es Tsukki, siempre has sido especial para mi…

-¿Me encuentras lindo?

-¡P-Por supuesto! -Dijo con las mejillas rojas.- Pensé que siempre había sido muy obvio…

-Siempre has actuado así conmigo.- Dijo apartando una mando y cariciando su mejilla.- ¿Cómo esperabas a que notara algo si desde que te conozco has…?

Se detuvo, Tadashi estaba completamente rojo.

-Es porque desde que te conozco me has gustado…

Yamaguchi miraba a otro lado y Tsukishima estaba realmente sorprendido.

Debía verse como un completo idiota, tanto tiempo ignorando los sentimientos de su amigo y sintiendo que moría al pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos…

Tsukishima suspiró.

-No puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando…- Le abrazó repartiendo besos en cada una de sus pecas. -Lo siento Yamaguchi… Te amo- Murmuró besando finalmente sus labios.

-No eres el único que siente que debe disculparse.-Sonrió besándolo de vuelta.- Aunque no me molestaría escuchar regularmente que me amas.

Adoraba tanto a ese rubio.

-También te amo Tsukki.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **ESTOY ESTUPIDA! Una gran disculpa, por alguna razón cuando subí este extra resultó ser el cap 3 de otro fic que estaba publicando, no tengo idea de cómo me confundí tanto.**

 **Les dejo el extra real! ;A; espero lo disfruten!**


	4. EXTRA Ch4

-Siempre pensé que te gustaban las chicas.- Dijo Tsukishima recostado a su lado.- Por eso jamás intenté siquiera decir algo.

-Bueno, si.- Respondió nervioso jugando con la mano del rubio.- Hay chicas que encuentro lindas y me es inevitable darme cuenta. También me pasa con algunos chicos…

-Uhm…- No estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir aquello.

-Pero Tsukki es Tsukki, siempre has sido especial para mi…

-¿Me encuentras lindo?

-¡P-Por supuesto! -Dijo con las mejillas rojas.- Pensé que siempre había sido muy obvio…

-Siempre has actuado así conmigo.- Dijo apartando una mando y cariciando su mejilla.- ¿Cómo esperabas a que notara algo si desde que te conozco has…?

Se detuvo, Tadashi estaba completamente rojo.

-Es porque desde que te conozco me has gustado…

Yamaguchi miraba a otro lado y Tsukishima estaba realmente sorprendido.

Debía verse como un completo idiota, tanto tiempo ignorando los sentimientos de su amigo y sintiendo que moría al pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos…

Tsukishima suspiró.

-No puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando…- Le abrazó repartiendo besos en cada una de sus pecas. -Lo siento Yamaguchi… Te amo- Murmuró besando finalmente sus labios.

-No eres el único que siente que debe disculparse.-Sonrió besándolo de vuelta.- Aunque no me molestaría escuchar regularmente que me amas.

Adoraba tanto a ese rubio.

-También te amo Tsukki.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **ESTOY ESTUPIDA! Una gran disculpa, por alguna razón cuando subí este extra resultó ser el cap 3 de otro fic que estaba publicando, no tengo idea de cómo me confundí tanto.**

 **Les dejo el extra real! ;A; espero lo disfruten!**


End file.
